1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive apparatus, such as, for example, a hard disk drive, includes a spindle motor arranged to rotate a recording disk. A stator core assembly described in JP-A 2012-165628 includes a core back joined to a stationary member, and at least one tooth portion arranged to project from the core back and around which a conducting wire is wound. A passage line of the conducting wire is arranged on the core back. After the conducting wire is wound around the tooth portion, a lead wire, which is an end portion of the conducting wire, is arranged to pass axially below the tooth portion.
The conducting wire described in JP-A 2012-165628 is wound in a counterclockwise direction around the tooth portion a plurality of times. Thereafter, the lead wire is drawn out axially downwardly of the tooth portion. If a looseness of the lead wire occurs, the lead wire will rise above a coil, bringing the lead wire into contact with the rotating member. If a contact between the lead wire and the rotating member occurs, the lead wire may be damaged, and even a breaking of the lead wire may occur. In addition, the passage line is arranged on the core back. If the passage line lies on an inner portion of the core back, an unwanted biting of the passage line may occur when the stator core assembly is joined to the stationary member.